Scolarité mouvementée
by BlueTimes
Summary: Albus et Scorpius à Poudlard ! Mais peut-être pas comme on les y attendait... Fic écrite pour un concours d'OS. ASP/SM


Première fiction que je poste sur Harry Potter, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter regardait la voie 9¾ s'éloigner progressivement. Après un dernier signe en direction de la foule présente sur le quai, le garçon se rassit dans son compartiment.

Il y avait son frère, James Sirius Potter et sa cousine Rose Weasley avec lui. Rose était déjà en train de lire ses bouquins de cours tandis que James se baladait dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis.

Le jeune Potter soupira et regarda le paysage défiler. Après un long moment où Albus avait perdu sa notion du temps, il entendit Rose qui l'appelait.

-Albus ! Hé oh, Albus !

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Fit-elle en montrant le chariot de friandises qui attendait devant la porte du compartiment.

-Non, merci... Je n'ai pas faim.

-Oh c'est drôle ! S'exclama la vielle femme qui s'occupait du chariot, un garçon de ton âge m'a dit exactement la même chose !

-Ah..

Albus n'écoutait que d'une oreille, s'en fichant un peu sans le montrer. La vielle femme partit et Albus se replongea dans ses pensées.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit son père, il craignait toujours d'aller à Serpentard. Il avait peur que le choixpeau ne le trouve pas assez courageux pour aller chez les Gryffondors. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul.

Le train roulait toujours. James, de retour dans le compartiment, secoua son jeune frère qui s'était endormi contre la vitre.

-Al, tu vas pas être en retard pour ta répartition quand même ! C'est pas le moment de dormir là ! On arrive dans 10 minutes espèce de dormeur !

Albus regarda son frère les yeux légèrement fermés montrant qu'il voulait encore dormir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attrapa sa valise, qui failli lui tomber dessus, puis se changea, mettant son uniforme de Poudlard. L'appréhension le reprit une fois de plus quand il vit Hagrid. Même s'il connaissait bien le demi-géant, ça lui rappelait qu'il allait bientôt être réparti.

Hagrid, comme à son habitude, conduit les premières années au bord du lac ou des petits groupes se formèrent pour la traversée.

Albus n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais un jeune garçon blond avait demandé poliment à Rose s'il pouvait se joindre à eux. La rousse avait immédiatement accepté en souriant au petit blond. Celui-ci rougit en croisant le regard d'Albus, bien que ce dernier n'ait pas la moindre idée de son nom.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé à l'heure du grand moment. Des élèves défilaient sous le choixpeau qui s'écriait tour à tour « Poufsouffle », « Serdaigle », « Gryffondor » ou encore « Serpentard ». Albus avait légèrement mal au ventre. La directrice lisait les noms dans l'ordre alphabétique, et arrivée au M, appela Scorpius Malefoy.

Le nom attira l'attention d'Albus, qui avait déjà entendu ce nom avec son père et sa mère. Il fut surprit de voir le petit blond qui avait traversé le lac avec lui monter avec une légère grimace vers le choixpeau. Le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur la tête blonde de Scorpius. Albus entendait chuchoter dans les rangs. D'après ce qu'il comprit, Scorpius irait forcément à Serpentard. Et pourtant...

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Scorpius avait l'air tétanisé sur le tabouret. Il retira très lentement le choixpeau, le tendit à la directrice, et avança sans grande conviction vers la table des Gryffondors. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, comme si le choixpeau allait s'écrier « Ah mais non, Serpentard ! Je rigolais ! ». Quand Malefoy s'assit, sa nouvelle maison lui fit un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Malgré la surprise, Scorpius n'était après tout pas Drago. Il pouvait parfaitement ne pas aller à Serpentard. C'est en tout cas ce que se dit Albus.

-Albus Severus Potter.

Le jeune garçon émit une espèce de sifflement et se dirigea vers le choixpeau. Il regarda avec insistance son frère attablé chez les Gryffondors. Il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.

- Alors voici encore un Potter ! Où vais-je te mettre ? La réponse est évidente bien sûr. GRYFFONDOR !

Le brun leva les yeux vers la table des lions qui l'acclamait, avec en tête James qui lui faisait un signe de victoire.

Il quitta le tabouret et alla s'asseoir, le cœur soulagé, sur les bancs où ses parents avaient autrefois siégé eux aussi.

Après le repas, les préfets conduisirent les nouveaux dans leurs dortoirs. Albus se retrouva à coté de Scorpius Malefoy. Celui-ci avait l'air légèrement verdâtre.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda gentiment Albus.

-Mon père va me tuer, gémit le blond.

-Oh... Mais il ne peut pas t'en vouloir tu sais, sourit le brun, après tout, si le choixpeau t'as envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est que tu as les qualités qu'il faut ! Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'être ce que tu es.

Scorpius regarda Albus avec des yeux ronds. Il semblait captivé par ce que le jeune Potter lui avait dit. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Scorpius demanda :

-Tu veux bien devenir mon ami ?

* * *

Deuxième année, après les vacances de Pâques.

-POTTER ET MALEFOY !

-Scorpius dépêche toi !

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois que je fais crétin !

Les deux gryffondors courraient à toute allure dans les couloirs du château, moitié riants, moitié apeurés. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient pincer pendant une farce, mais là, Rusard les suivait de près.

Albus courrait tout en tentant de prendre la carte du maraudeur dans son sac. Il prononça, essouflé, le « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » avant de s'arrêter pour de bon.

-Eh Scorp, il est à l'étage d'en dessous...

-Sérieux ? Faut qu'on retourne dans la salle commune là. On va se faire tuer si il nous trouve.

-Ouais ouais. N'empêche... fit le brun en souriant, ça valait le coup nan ?

Scorpius sourit lui aussi. Vois Rusard se faire attaquer par une armure avait été hilarant.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor et furent applaudit par leurs camarades qui avaient assisté à la scène. James félicita son frère en déclarant qu'il était fier de lui.

Depuis leur première semaine à Poudlard, Albus et Scorpius avaient été connus pour être les pires farceur de leur génération. Ils s'étaient rendus un nombre incroyable de fois dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui les avait d'ailleurs qualifié de « Pire que James Potter et Sirius Black dans leur temps » ou encore de « successeurs des jumeaux Weasley ». Ce qu'ils prenaient comme un compliment. Et, avantage exaspérant, Albus et Scorpius étaient également les meilleurs élèves de leur année, avec Rose Weasley. Ce qui avait le don d'en énerver plus d'un.

Bien sûr, ils étaient aussi ceux qui cumulaient le record de beuglantes. Mais Albus et Scorpius étaient tellement complices l'un l'autre que leurs parents se rendirent vite compte de l'inutilité de la méthode « beuglante ».

Au cours de métamorphose, le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall prit les deux fauteurs de trouble à la fin de son cours.

-Potter et Malefoy. Il va falloir vous calmer. Je ne veux plus AUCUNE farce de ce genre. Si jamais cela se reproduit, soyez sûr que vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie.

Albus et Scorpius eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés. Ils admettaient que quand elle voulait, Minerva McGonagall était flippante. _TRES_ flippante.

-Et, au fait, fit-elle sournoisement, 25 points de moins pour Gryffondor, chacun.

Les regards gris et émeraude se croisèrent, dépités. Après les félicitations, les engueulades. Faire perdre 50 points d'un coup, c'était pas super bien vu.

-Filez maintenant.

Et ils ne se firent pas prier. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires silencieusement et fuirent la salle de classe avec soulagement.

Depuis leur premier soir à Poudlard, Albus et Scorpius avaient vite réalisé combien ils se ressemblaient. Et la première fois que Albus avait présenté son meilleur ami à ses parents, ceux-ci étaient restés un peu perplexes. Mais au final, ils avaient bien accepté Scorpius parmi eux et avaient appris à le connaître.

Convaincre Drago Malefoy s'était avéré moins difficile qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Scorpius avait averti son père dans une lettre qu'il allait lui présenter son meilleur ami. Drago avait fait une tête un peu étrange en voyant Albus mais avait été poli.

Actuellement, les deux garnements étaient dans leur dortoir de Gryffondor, préparant leurs valises pour les vacances d'été.

-Au fait Albus, faut que je te dise un truc.

-Quoi ?

-L'année prochaine, on pourra aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard qui ne laissait rien augurer de bon pour l'année prochaine...

* * *

Troisième année, vacances de Noël.

-Ah Albus, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent !

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Ginny vient de m'apprendre une chose très intéressante.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Que sa mère parle de lui à Georges, OK, mais pour dire quoi ?

-Alors je voulais te donner des idées ! Dans notre temps, Fred et moi, on était comme toi et Scorpius ! Mais il y a certains plans qu'on a pas pu exécuter...

-Et donc ?

-Je pense que tu vas aimer ! T'as déjà fait exploser les toilettes ? Demanda Georges avec un sourire complice pour son neveu.

-Tu déconnes ? McGonagall va nous tuer !

-Mais non, suffit de pas vous faire prendre. J'ai déjà un plan pour vous !

-Oncles Georges, je t'adore !

–

Albus, James, Lily et Harry Potter venaient juste de transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard. Les deux frères avaient l'air d'avoir le tournis tandis que Harry souriait.

-Je vous laisse là les enfants ! Faîtes pas de bêtises, _n'est-ce-pas Albus ?_

-T'inquiètes papa ! À la prochaine !

-Au revoir papa ! S'écria Lily.

C'était sa première année à Poudlard et elle était à Gryffondor également. Comme Hugo Weasley d'ailleurs.

Les Potter montèrent le chemin qui menait au château quand Albus trébucha contre une pierre qu'il n'avait pas vu. Les yeux verts s'agrandirent d'un coup, puis se fermèrent, attendant le choc. Qui ne vînt pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, hésitant, pour voir que Scorpius l'avait retenu de justesse. Le brun laissa son regard se perdre dans les yeux gris de son meilleur ami avant de sourire et de se redresser.

-Eh bah alors Potter, tu sais plus marcher ? Taquina Scorpius.

-Oh, désolé, je ne suis pas aussi parfait qu'un Malefoy, s'exclama Albus faussement outré.

-Ahah très drôle !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et repartirent tous les deux tandis que Lily et James haussaient les épaules et continuaient d'avancer.

–

-Eh Scorp, mon oncle Georges m'a filé une combine juste énorme !

-Ah, c'est quoi ?

-...Faire exploser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

Scorpius regarda son meilleur ami, la même étincelle présente dans leur regard.

–

Deux silhouettes avançaient dans la cour de Poudlard, faisant beaucoup de bruit.

-Dans... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Le numéro 1 était à peine prononcé qu'un bruit sourd se faisait entendre au deuxième étage. Les deux silhouettes, Scorpius et Albus bien entendu, se regardèrent et claquèrent leurs mains dans un signe de victoire. Ils détalèrent vers Pré-Au-Lard, et arrivèrent aux Trois-Balais où ils eurent du mal à trouver une place tellement l'endroit était bondé. Finalement, ils commandèrent une bièraubeurre et sortirent dehors, savourant à la fois le liquide et l'explosion des toilettes. Ils avaient hâte de retourner au château, mais il était encore trop tôt, et ils ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ils allèrent faire un tour aux « Farces pour sorciers facétieux », que Georges avait implanté à Pré-Au-Lard il y avait déjà quelques années. Albus sourit en voyant que, _c__omme pas hasard_, son oncle tenait la boutique aujourd'hui. En voyant les deux gryffondors, Georges sourit :

-Alors ?

-Ca a fait boum, fit simplement Scorpius. Un gros boum !

-Génial ! Vous me raconterez tout en détail hein ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail !

Ils refirent leur stock de boîte à flemme ou de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou en passant par les oreilles à rallonges avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas, tout le monde était au courant de l'explosion mystère des toilettes de Mimi. Avant d'aller se coucher, la directrice se leva.

-Avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher, je tiens à dire quelque chose. L'identité des coupables de l'explosion de cet après-midi ne peut pas être prouvée. Donc il n'y aura pas de punitions. Cependant, reprit McGonagall alors que les élèves recommençaient à parler, je vous rappelle que les produits Weasley sont interdis à Poudlard. Car c'est bien évidemment un produit Weasley qui a fait exploser les toilettes du second étage. Allez, filez maintenant !

Scorpius lança un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Georges avait eu une idée tout simplement géniale !

Quatrième année. Bal de Noël.

La neige tombait depuis maintenant plus de 24 heures sur la château. Les élèves de quatrième année étaient tous excités par l'événement qui allait se produire le soir même. Le bal de Noël.

Mais, en attendant, ils étaient surtout occuper à défendre vaillamment leurs territoires. Les coups fusaient de partout entre les Serpentards, les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Dans le camp des Gryffondors, un cri retenti derrière la barricade improvisée.

-Aaaaaaaah je suis touché !

-Eh, calme toi, tu vas pas mourir !

-C'est horribleuuuuuuuuuuuuh Scorpius je vais mourir !

-Tu t'es juste pris une boule de neige dans la figure crétin, soupira le blond en transférant Albus Potter à l'arrière du front.

De nombreux élèves s'étaient réfugiés là après s'être pris des boules de neiges un peu partout sur leurs corps. Albus en faisait vraiment trop là, se dit Scorpius.

-Je te jure je sens plus mon corps...

-Mais bien sûr.

-Je déconne pas !

Le jeune Malefoy soupira, amusé malgré lui. Cela ne dura hélas pas longtemps, car à peine eût-il ouvert la bouche pour répliquer qu'Albus lui balançait à grande vitesse une boule de neige dans la figure.

-Putain... POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEER !

-Héhéhé, ricana le concerné. Ça fait pas mal peut-être, sourit innocemment le brun.

-Je te hais Albus, cracha Scorpius en s'essuyant le visage avec un bout de sa manche.

-Moi je t'aime !

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciel et repartit vers le château, suivit de près par son traître d'ami qui souriait comme un imbécile derrière lui.

Dans la salle commune, une bonne partie des Gryffondors s'était déjà changée pour le bal. Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard étonné puis allèrent se changer pour le bal.

* * *

-C'est chiant.

-Complètement.

Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter s'ennuyaient ferme. Le bal, c'était sacrément chiant en fait. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

La Grande Salle était superbement décorée, c'était un fait. Les bougies avaient été recolorées au couleurs de Noël, et des ballons ensorcelés flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Mais, au grand malheur des deux gryffondors, les seules musiques qui passaient étaient des musiques incroyablement lentes. Si cela arrangeait les couples, ceux qui étaient venus accompagné de leur seule personne, comme Albus et Scorpius, se faisaient, disons le, sacrément chier.

Après un énième soupir, le blond regarda en l'air avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-T'as vu les ballons Al ?

-Ouais. Et ?

-Je me disais que ce serait marrant de les faire exploser.

-Ce qui serait drôle ça serait qu'ils soient rempli d'eau.

-...

-...

-On pense à la même chose ? S'exclamèrent les deux comploteurs en même temps.

-Oh que oui.

Albus sortit sa baguette et accompli un geste compliqué avant de sourire, satisfait. Voyant le sourire de son ami, le blond fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation et rangea sa baguette.

-On reste en dessous, comme ça on est immunisé contre McGo.

-Ouaip. Dans combien de temps ?

-Un quart d'heure mon cher.

-J'ai hâte.

Ils rirent comme des mafieux. Finalement, ils allaient s'amuser à cette soirée.

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, nos deux gryffondors étaient morts de rire sur leurs chaises. Leurs camarades leur avaient demandé ce qui n'allait pas et Albus avait répondu le plus sincèrement du monde :

-Scorpius m'a raconté une blague. Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une douche froide pour arrêter de rire !

À ces mots, Scorpius redoubla de rire tandis qu'Albus repartait lui aussi dans le délire. Tout à coup, alors que tout le monde dansait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, tous les ballons sans exception explosèrent en même temps.

Il y eût un grand cri de protestation tandis que Albus et Scorpius se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre incapables de s'arrêter de rire, même trempés.

La foule piaillait, les filles folles de rage que leur tenue ou leur coiffure soit dégoulinante d'eau -gelée en plus !- et les garçons râlaient plus pour la forme, car, ils l'avouaient, c'était bien marrant.

Cependant les deux blagueurs rigolèrent moins en voyant arriver vers eux une McGonagall trempée, et l'air furieuse.

-Potter et Malefoy, je suppose qu'être trempé ne vous dérange pas le moins du monde pour rire ainsi.

-...Professeur ?

-Dans mon bureau.

Albus et Scorpius se levèrent, toute envie de rire disparue. Là, ils allaient souffrir. McGonagall lança un sort qui sécha la salle entièrement, y compris les élèves, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau directorial. Elle prononça le mot de passe -qui était baguette réglisse- avant d'entrer et de s'asseoir face aux fautifs présumés.

-Donnez moi vos baguettes, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Penauds, Albus donna sa baguette à McGonagall. Scorpius tendit la sienne avec réticence. La vieille femme s'en saisit, puis pris sa propre baguette.

-Priori Incantatium.

Scorpius sentit Albus frémir. Sa baguette projeta une espèce de filet d'eau immatériel. Celle de Scorpius montra une sorte d'horloge.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander si c'est vous qui avez fait ça.

-...

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'idiotie de vos bêtises Messieurs. C'est tout à fait INNADMISSIBLE que des élèves de QUATRIEME année aient un comportement tel que le votre. Vous passerez tous les samedis jusqu'au prochaines vacances en retenue. Potter, je doute que vos parents apprécient de recevoir une fois de plus un hibou les informant de vos idioties. Idem pour vous Malefoy. Pas de sorties à Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'aux vacances d'été. J'espère que vous commencez à imaginer l'ampleur de vos âneries, finit-elle en leur tendant leurs baguettes. Que je ne vous revois plus dans ce bureau, suis-je suffisamment claire messieurs ?

-Oui professeur...

Les deux gryffondors sortirent du bureau, dépités.

-On s'est fait avoir cette fois.

-On fera plus attention la prochaine fois. En tout cas, continua Scorpius, mes parents vont me tuer...

-Et moi donc. Tu n'as pas idée de la puissance de la voix de ma mère. J'imagine pas le Noël désastreux.

-Ouais. Mais bon, faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps dans la vie !

Le brun lui sourit en retour. Les Potter et les Malefoy avaient toujours causé des ennuis à l'école. Il fallait bien faire honneur à leurs noms, non ?

* * *

Cinquième année.

Ça y est. Premier cours de l'année, et déjà les professeurs prononçaient l'incontournable discours sur les BUSES. Heureusement pour les cinquièmes année, deux mois avaient passé et les discours interminables et longs sur leurs examens futurs avaient fini par disparaître.

Aujourd'hui, en cours d'histoire de la magie, personne n'écoutait Binns - pour changer. Le fantôme n'avait pas perdu sa voix monotone et était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Et comme d'habitude, personne n'écoutait.

Albus et Scorpius faisaient un morpion sur leur parchemin, plus intéressés par els croix et les ronds que par Binns.

-Encore gagné !

-C'est chiant à force Scorpius...

-J'y peux rien si t'es nul à ça Al !

Le brun soupira. C'était la... la combientième fois que Scorpius gagnait ? Il avait arrêté de compter après 17. Il observa sans s'en rendre compte le blond qui traçait une nouvelle gris avec sa plume. Scorpius était beau, c'était indéniable. À force d'être fixé, le blond se retourna et leva un regard interrogatif vers son ami, toujours absent, et de passer sa main devant les yeux verts.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me fixais bizarrement.

-Ah. Je pensais...

-A quoi ?

-To... Pourquoi je perdais tout le temps.

-...Ah.

Scorpius regarda sa feuille, pensif. Il était sûr qu'Albus lui avait menti. Et, de plus, il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Al en train de l'observer comme ça.

La sonnerie sonna. Les étudiants se précipitèrent hors de la classe sans demander leur reste, trop soulagés d'échapper à Binns.

Les deux gryffondors avaient une heure de libre avant leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Scorpius entraîna son meilleur ami dehors, qui le suivit sans discuter.

-Je crois que j'ai un problème Scorp...

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Je sais pas, je me sens bizarre.

Le blond passa le dos de sa main sur le front d'Albus qui frissonna en retour.

-T'as pas de température. T'as mal au ventre ?

-Des fois.

-La tête ?

-Nan.

-Bah j'sais pas Al...

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Pas grave, j'irais vois l'infirmière si il faut.

-Hm.

Ils marchèrent autour du château, sans rien dire. Albus était pensif, Scorpius réfléchissait à fond. Lui aussi se trouvait bizarre ces derniers temps, mais avait la bonne idée de ne pas le montrer. Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses faiblesse, disait son père. Sauf que, contrairement à Albus, Scorpius avait une idée du pourquoi.

Ils retournèrent vers le château, le prochain cours allait commencer.

* * *

Après les BUSES.

Allongé dans l'herbe, au bord du lac, Albus Potter s'étirait les jambes, sous le sourire amusé de son ami blond.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Je me demande comment tu peux t'endormir comme ça.

-Bah c'est confortable l'herbe...

-Pleins de fourmis, et de bestioles, sourit Scorpius.

-J'ai pas peur, j'suis un gryffondor !

-Bouge pas.

Scorpius leva la main vers le visage du brun, qui le regardait étonné. L'index du blond vînt se poser sur la joue encore un peu ronde d'Albus avant de donner un petit coup en diagonale.

Albus comprit que Scorpius devait être en train de chasser un insecte de sa joue. Les regards gris et verts se croisèrent. Scorpius regardait les orbes émeraudes de son ami, et Albus faisait de même avec les yeux gris tempête du blond.

Après un court instant, Albus détourna la tête, légèrement gêné, observant les deuxièmes années qui nageaient dans le lac, en compagnie du calmar géant.

Scorpius observa encore un moment Albus. Le brun évitait son regard. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Pourquoi ?

-Al ?

-Je... Je vais rentrer au château, j'ai un peu froid.

-Mais...

-A tout à l'heure.

Albus ramassa son sac qui traînait dans l'herbe et partit vers le château en courant presque. Sorpius resta perplexe. Albus ne fuyait jamais en temps normal. Il avait dû faire quelque chose pour que le brun se carapate comme ça... Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise maintenant. Jamais lui et Albus n'avaient eu ce genre de problèmes entre eux. Mais là, Albus avait fui. Et Scorpius avait un peu mal. C'était comme un rejet de son meilleur ami. Et donc, forcément, ça faisait mal.

Le blond se leva lentement et rentra lui aussi vers le château. Il allait se retrancher dans la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'Albus n'y allait que lorsqu'il avait un devoir à faire, et il avait eut l'impression qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir tout de suite.

Il s'assit à une table, proche de la réserve et par conséquent assez éloignée de l'entrée. Il prit un livre au hasard dans les étagères, qu'il ouvrit sans même regarder le titre. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes mais son cerveau était à des kilomètres du contenu.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas fait les quatre cents coups avec Albus cette année. D'accord, il y avait les buses, mais ils avaient eut des périodes où les buses n'étaient pas importantes. Les années précédentes ils avaient toujours fait un grand coup, les ballons éclatés, les toilettes explosés, les armures ensorcelées... Cette année, rien. Nada. Niet. Comme si il perdait Albus petit à petit. Comme si le brun s'éloignait.

Scorpius soupira. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Sixième année.

Albus regardait le paysage défiler dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'avait pas trouvé Scorpius dans le train, il en avait déduit qu'il transplanerait avec son père.

Ils n'avaient presque pas communiqué de toutes les vacances. Après qu'Albus ait fui Scorpius fin juin, ils n'avaient plus parlé, ou presque.

Albus se sentait coupable. Si il avait perdu Scorpius, ça serait entièrement de sa faute. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait prit de partir comme ça aussi ? Il avait été gêné, certes, mais c'était pas son genre de planter quelqu'un comme ça. Puis Scorpius... Pourquoi ils s'étaient regardé comme ça... ? Albus avait été effrayé par ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du blond. Et maintenant, il regrettait. Beaucoup.

Le train arriva à Pré-Au-Lard en fin de journée. Albus s'était endormi et était désormais en retard. Comme son père en sixième année, pensa t-il malgré lui. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle juste avant les premières années, et s'assit sur le banc en vitesse pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il chercha des cheveux blonds du regard pendant un moment avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y en avait pas. Étrange. Scorpius n'était pas là ? Le brun passa le reste du festin à ruminer ses pensées peu joyeuses. Il faillit courir vers son dortoir quand McGonagall annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir.

À peine fut-il arrivé dans son dortoir qu'il enlevait ses vêtements et se jetait en caleçon sur son lit, fermant les rideaux du baldaquin.

Qu'est ce que foutait Scorpius ? Pourquoi il n'était pas là ? À force de penser il n'entendit pas les autres rentrer dans le dortoir, et encore moins une voix l'appeler. Il s'endormit ce soir là avec une boule au ventre.

Il vit Scorpius au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Mais Scorpius ne bougea pas de sa place. Albus l'ignora. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ne se parlaient plus.

Cela dura quelques mois. Scorpius ignorait Albus, Albus ignorait Scorpius. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Certains se posaient même des questions. Rien n'avait explosé. Le bal de Noël n'avait pas fait office de douche publique. Il ne se passait rien.

Scorpius décida de prendre les choses en main alors que l'année scolaire s'achevait. Après un cours de métamorphose, il attrapa le bras d'Albus et l'entraîna dans la classe vide.

-Il faut qu'on parle Al.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

-Moi si.

Un regard noir lui répondit.

-J'ai peut-être pas envie de t'écouter.

-Je t'en veux pas Al, pour l'année dernière.

-...

-...

-Alors pourquoi on s'est pas parlé depuis presque un an ?

-Je t'ai parlé quand on est arrivé en septembre.

-N'importe quoi.

-Mais si !

-T'étais pas au banquet. Je t'ai pas entendu dans le dortoir.

-Je t'ai parlé dans le dortoir Al. Tu m'as carrément ignoré.

-...

-T'étais dans ton baldaquin. J'ai ouvert les rideaux mais tu me tournais le dos. Tu me répondais pas.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Il se remémorait ce soir là. Mais il n'avait vraiment rien entendu. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Sans le vouloir, il éclata d'un grand rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-T'es con parfois.

-Pardon ?

-Ca t'es pas venu à l'idée que je _dormais_ peut-être Scorpius ?

-...

-Ouais.

-Non ?

-Si.

-Tu veux dire que... J'ai parlé... à rien ?

-Bah ouais.

-Je... j'suis désolé.

Albus soupira et essuya une larme de rire qui avait perlé au coin de son œil. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il allait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-En fait j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce jour là, après nos buses... Je crois que j'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai vu. J'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait le plus... simple.

-Je t'ai... fait peur ?

-En quelque sortes.

-Navré...

-En fait je crois que... depuis longtemps... je...

Albus bafouilla sur les derniers mots.

-Quoi ?

-J'arrive pas à le dire.

-Écris-le...

-C'est pas un genre de truc que tu peux écrire Scorpius.

-Bah montre moi.

-T'es sûr... ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Tu te fâcheras pas ?

-Promis.

Le brun s'approcha du blond et replongea son regard dans les yeux gris, comme un an auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, Albus laissa complètement son instinct prendre le dessus. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues blanches d'un Scorpius qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux ancrés dans le vert émeraude de son camarade.

Albus rapprocha son visage des lèvres roses de Scorpius et y posa tout doucement les siennes, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'était doux. Juste doux. Les lèvres d'Al contre celles du blond, ne bougeant pas.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux, savourant les lèvres au goût de victoire de Scorpius. Il allait se retirer lorsqu'une main se posa au creux de son dos et une autre sur sa nuque pour le ramener vers lui. Scorpius l'embrassait complètement maintenant.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, haletants. Scorpius sourit au brun, qui lui sourit en retour. Aucun des deux ne s'y attendait vraiment.

* * *

Septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

_« Chers Monsieur et Madame Potter / Malefoy._

_ J'ai, une fois de plus, la difficile mission de vous annoncer, comme vous vous en doutez, une nouvelle incartade au règlement de notre chère école._

_ Depuis maintenant sept ans que Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy sont à Poudlard, les « blagues » de ces deux gryffondors ont été retranscrites dans les archives. Entre les armures ensorcelées, les toilettes explosées (bien que, par manque de preuves, je n'ai pu punir les coupables, je demeure certaine de leur culpabilité), le bal de Noël arrosé, et j'en passe, je ne sais quel méfait aura été le pire._

_ Cependant, après deux années de calme, dont l'école a su profité, j'ai le regret de vous apprendre que Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ont recommencé leurs manigances suspectes dans le château._

_Je me doute que votre première réaction sera « Qu'on-t-il encore cassé, fait explosé, etc etc ». Eh bien, non. Ces jeunes hommes ont fait ce qu'aucun élève n'avait osé faire jusqu'alors._

_ Bien que la société sorcière soit ouverte d'esprit et accepte les couples homosexuels, comme ceux hétérosexuels, je ne peux cependant pas cautionner certaines choses._

_ En effet, Potter et Malefoy ont dépassé les limites. La prochaine fois que je les trouve dans une tenue pareille, en plein milieu d'un couloir plutôt fréquenté de l'école, l'expulsion sera directe._

_ Apprenez donc que je viens de coller jusqu'à la fin de leur année messieurs Potter et Malefoy pour exhibitionnisme dans les couloirs. Si jamais je les retrouve, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, torses nus dans un de mes couloirs, en train de s'embrasser -voire de passer au stade « au dessus », je les renverrai directement chez vous._

_ Cordialement._

_ Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

* * *

Reviews...? :3


End file.
